


Hazels New Life

by PokemonBreederJohn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, poke - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Sex with Sentient Animals, Threesome - F/F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonBreederJohn/pseuds/PokemonBreederJohn
Summary: Dejected and homeless on the streets,Hazel is given an opportunity for a new life,and a new "job"





	Hazels New Life

Hazel had lived a relatively normal life before her trainer died. A nice house in a small neighbourhood in the city, plenty of food and a good trainer. He had named her after her golden-brown eyes, which he adored. He loved her, and doted on her constantly. He noticed and commented on every aspect of her. Her thick black fur which he had used as a pillow on many cold nights. The Houndoom had since finished the meagre amount of money her trainer had left, and with no family or relatives to take her, she was on the streets. Alone. All Alone.

The streets were unforgiving, the people even more so. Many thought the unfortunate were a blight on society and didn’t not reserve their thoughts on the matter. She had been spat on, insulted so regularly she had learnt to shut them out or at least not be bothered by them. Money was always tight. Odd jobs and donations paid miserably. It wasn’t living. It was just existing.

The weather didn’t help either; It had been unseasonably wet, and the few temporary shelters were overcrowded. Local shops had even installed small bumps to make sleeping outside unlivable. The local bakery had stopped giving away unsold and burnt food when someone had ruined it for everyone by suing when they got ill. She understood that they wanted a way out of poverty, but she still thought it was still was unfair. To Hazel it was like the world was conspiring against her, eager to shut out every small pleasure she had.  
She had been enduring yet another cold and wet day with her ragged blanket wrapped tightly around her when a strange man approached her. He was wearing a tight dark suit and a hat which covered most of his face in a grim shadow. He looked like he had just left a funeral and from the look on his face it might have been his own. A perpetual scowl was all that could be seen of his face.

“This is no way to live “He said in a deep raspy voice “I could find you work and a place to live, if you come with me”

She was intrigued by the proposition but was still wary of the man. What non-shady person just comes out of nowhere with a covered face offering a non-descript job? Of course, it was surely not entirely legitimate, but she still wondered what it could be. She knew many people used Pokemon for smuggling as for some reason many people believe Pokemon to be less suspicious and were rarely searched, even at airports. She needed to escape the streets any way she could. Disease was inevitable and any considerable sized donations were rare. ”Maybe he was just generous” she thought before quickly dismissing it ”Everyone has an agenda”

Hazel stood up and moved to around a meter away from the man, making her distrust clear but her interest also known. Hesitant to leave the few belongings she owned, She quickly grabbed the small pack she used for travel with supplies and memorabilia from her old life. He watched then quickly nodded and walked away, where so tailed him at a constant distance. He effortlessly navigated down side streets and dark alleys, he clearly knew his way around. She noted that, wanting to know as much as she could in case of danger.Something about the man just seemed off to her.Could be the formal attire late at night.Could be his silence throughout the trip.Could be the fact he offered her a job without as much as a greeting.

After a while of walking, he stopped and pointed towards a mostly inconspicuous building except it was much longer than the other houses on the block as if it was designed to hold a lot of people. Dim lights shone from many windows, but the majority were dark.The way he was pointed at was certainly a backdoor as it was officially labelled as the fire escape.  
“Here “He said and threw her a key”Room 32,it's yours as long as you work for me”

He walked away and left her to check out the room. Hazel wondered why he hadn’t even given him a name, or at least an alias to use. The entrance lead to two doors. One pristinely clean and white with a signed inlaid with elegant golden text. The other worn and used. Trying to be optimistic she took the clean door first, reading the sign as she opened it. It read “for use with clients only “It reeked with the smell of semen and sweat, which lingered in the air ever-present. Hazel thought it highly strange but decided to move on, as it was likely just an old sign. Right?  
The other door lead to more what she had expected. A modest apparent that as with the door, was clearly lived in. She could still smell easily the last occupant’s scent. A canine pokemon. Female. “Maybe last here a week ago “She thought. Her sense of smell had always been above average which on the filth covered streets is a much needed advantage once you got used to the reek of despair and hopelessness.

The apartment came with a small and kitchen nestled into a tight corner which seemed almost unused as much of the utensils hadn’t even left the plastic wrap. “Last occupant couldn’t have been much of a chef” she thought. Fast food packets were a smell she had to get used to on the streets, but the same greasy pungent aroma lurked in the apartment building. An opened packet of biscuits lay temptingly on the side, leaving Hazels stomach aching for them at first sight. Not even bothering to grab a plate, she ravenously tore down on the biscuits had leant how to eat fast.Even the dry and tasteless flavour didn’t faze her for a second. They were densely packed with calories, and that’s all she cared about.After devouring more packets of snacks than she would care to admit,she returned to scouting her new home.

A second much smaller and less appealing bedroom, walled off from the rest of the apartment, lay in yet another corner. It was clearly meant to be hers as it matched the rest of the apartment, with the same pastel white that wouldn’t stay that colour for long.  
Still, despite the negatives, it was better than the alternative.Far better.

Merely looking at the bed made her yawn. She desperately wanted to sleep but was still fearful. “What if the man comes back? What did he want? What work does he want from me? “The thoughts raced around her head. It seemed too good to be true which worried her even more.

Her fatigue soon overpowered her worries, sending her drifting into a deep sleep. Still, hours later, she was awoken by a thud and then crying through the wall. It quickly stopped but Hazel couldn’t sleep from then on. To her, it confirmed her suspicions that something strange was happening. Although she knew it could be anything and she was overthinking it. A fallout with a couple that turned violent. Somebody dropped something on their foot even.Yet,somehow she felt as if she knew it was unusual. On the streets, noise like that wouldn’t have even bothered her.Hazel worried she was settling in to the place too quickly if she was reacting to the smallest noise.

She had been too tired to notice it before but several of the rooms had noise coming from them. Groans mainly. Some whimpering that sounded faked. It was too over the top.Acting.Performing. Hazel as sure it was likely just a woman faking orgasm for her boyfriend. Hazel had seen it too often, inexperienced men and women who were too afraid to teach them how to actually pleasure them.

The next morning,irritable from her lack of sleep,Hazel decided to get to know at least one Pokemon who lived here.She had seen the shadow of what she thought could be an Absol on her way in and there was plenty of rooms that all smelled inhabited. For some reason,other than the staff she had still not seen any humans. There was a large huddle of Pokemon off in a corner, inconsiderately talking at a volume that she could hear half the conversation from across a hallway and up a flight of stairs.A tall dainty zoroark that seemed to be their leader,or at least the loudest of them all was the first of them she noticed but there was 15 or maybe 20 in the huddle alone. Other smaller groups of 2 or 3 Pokemon filled out the communal space. Strangely, she observed that almost all were the Pokemon trainers favoured as partners. There was at least 5 Gardevours and Lopunnys.In fact a majority were human-like or field egg group.If anything the least likely Pokemon to be alone .  
Distant from the rest of the people was a solitary Fennekin. She wondered the story of why it was here.Starter Pokemon were insanely rare and rarely given out other than in certain towns to newbie trainers by conservational breeders who wanted to maintain the species.Even more rare was her gender.Female starter Pokemon were even rarer still.  
The Fenekin seemed healthy though dejected,so Hazel decided that she might appreciate some company.Despite acting independent,Hazel also yearned for a companion.The crowd was far too much and the small groups were likely not worth the hassle.The brightly lit nook where the Fenekin was lying on a crimson sofa seemed cosy and inviting rather than the dimly lit area where most of the Pokemon were congregating.

“Are you new here?”She asked inquisitively”Im sure ive never seen you before”

“Yes”She stated bluntly,noting that the Fenekins voice sounded remarkably similar to what she had heard through the wall last night.”Sorry I’m not used to talking to normal Pokemon”

“It's fine,half of our job is dealing with socially awkward customers,usually their first time.”Fenekin stated as if it was obvious”Oh,and by the way, my name’s Faye”

“What job?Nobody will tell me anything”Hazel demanded.The lack of information had seriously started to annoy her now but she was starting to get an idea why people were avoiding saying it.It made sense,something illegal and popular attractive Pokemon. Even the moaning and fake cries made sense.The building was a Pokephilia brothel. Pokephilia was illegal in the region they were in but it was still widely practised.

“Wait,who was that with you last night?”Hazel asked trying to maintain a pretence of naivety about the place incase she was wrong.Better to appear stupid then be entirely wrong.What worse introduction then accuse them of being a prostitute.Word of accusations like that spread quickly and anyway she liked Faye already.

“Just a customer that hired me for the night”Faye stated with a half confused look.”Wow you really must be new”

Hazel hated the euphemisms but at least it confirmed her theory.

“I’ll help you if you need,getting started in this line of work is the worst”Faye offered

“Yet again,more euphemisms”She thought but she needed the help so she begrudgingly accepted.

“We can do a live show in the lobby to get your name out there”Faye offered”Nothing much, just enough to get people interested.The shows are more just getting the audience riled up so they come for you later,in more ways than one.”She chuckled at her innuendo.

Hazel had to admit,she loved the open careless way Faye spoke,not cold and direct like most of the people she had met.

At the Fennekins beconning,Hazel joined her on the sofa.There was not much space so they cuddled up to each other.Faye’s warm soft fur against her head.She smelled warm and cozy like a fire on a cold night.

The scent reminded her of her old trainer,momentarily saddening her.She still sorely missed him but before now had tried to repress it.The memories came flooding back.Warm days on the beach laughing and playing.Cold nights embraced in bed enjoying each others company.The feeling of safety,of love.Feeling she had rarely felt since

“Hazel?”A voice called out to her”Stop staring blankly at the ceiling”

“Sorry,just lost myself in thought.”She replied suddenly shaken back to reality by a slightly concerned fox.

Compared to the bright happy home that lingered in her memories the dark dank building was dismal and depressing but her new friend stood out.Cute and charming,and with a disarmingly innocent tone.As innocent as you can get for a prostitute at least.

Faye was lying on her side carelessly sprawled out.,exposing herself to Hazel.While she thought Faye was not looking,she snuck a look at her naked groin.Her pussy was a beautiful beige colour with perfect folds.It looked so tight and inviting.Rather than the long peach coloured hair that covered most of her body,her pussy and ass were surrounded with the same fiery red from her ears and tail.The bright hair made her pussy look warm and appealing to Hazel.She understood why so many men would part ways with their hard earned cash to be intimate with her.Had Hazel not been in this situation,she would gladly pay for her services herself.Even thinking about it made Hazel slightly wet,so she curled up tighter trying to hide her obvious arousal.  
Faye turned her head back around,leaving Hazel embarrassed.She considered walking away but that would only worsen her shame.Surprisingly to Hazel,Faye didn't seem bothered.In fact she seemed to enjoy her glances.Stretching out further,Faye revealed more of herself to Hazel.

She smiled with a devious grin lighting up her face”Look as much as you like.You can do much more than that tomorrow on stage.Now come on show me yours”  
“Fair’s fair”Hazel responded,strangely eager to show Faye.With almost anyone else,she would have found the request rude and intrusive.Yet with Faye,it seemed right and natural.  
Faye examined her dark velvety folds which were buried beneath a forest of thick black hair.Hazel was slightly self-conscious about the mass of hair around her slit but Faye seemed to enjoy exploring it.Faye licked her lips seductively,then give hazels crotch a long lick spanning from pussy to ass.Her tongue was pleasantly warm as it rubbed against Hazel’s sensitive slit.A fiery spark of pleasure ran up Hazel’s spine.Startled at the sudden contact,Hazel backed off defensively and growled instinctively.She couldn't deny she liked the contact but it was unexpected and she hadn't even asked.  
“Sorry,I just couldn't resist”She said laughing”Though it did taste great.Can't wait to give it a good cleaning tomorrow.That is if you still want to”She had stopped laughing as she realised Hazel actually was uncomfortable.In the fun she had forgotten that not everyone was as content with sharing their bodies casually.

Though she was not entirely happy with doing it,Hazel didn't want to disappoint her companion.Faye’s happiness was infectious and Hazel wanted it to continue more than anything.  
Although Hazel would have loved to stay and chat more with the Fennekin,she had still barely explored her new home building or found out more about her mysterious benefactor.She said her goodbyes and left.  
Immediately she went down a brightly lit corridor that had pleasant floral wallpaper and a thick carpet floor rather than the tacky faded wallpaper and hard floor of the rest of the building.It felt detached from the rest of the building as if she wasn't meant to be here.  
Through one of the stained glass windows in the VIP rooms she saw a sight she would not soon forget.A tall handsome man she was sure she had seen somewhere before in films.He was joined by two of the most attractive Pokemon she had ever seen.A Shiny Lopunny and the most beautiful Sylveon she had ever seen.A shiny.Hazel's first ever view of a shiny and she was mesmerised.The soft thick fur.The feminine curvy figure.Even the Sylveon’s elegant curves didn't distract her from the shiny.Most shinies were reserved for the rich and famous as almost merely status symbols and the occasional kid might find one in the wild and make region news.The Sylveon was between the man’s dark toned legs expertly using her mouth while the Lopunny was riding on his face,her face looking like it was in pure bliss.”Obvious fake”Hazel thought with a twinge of jealousy, but she still knew that even if most of it was fake, some of the pleasure was real and she envied that enthusiastic lashing of his tongue against her swollen dripping pussy,eagerly lapping up her juice,drops of the thick liquid running down his face onto his slender slightly muscled chest.

She longingly watched the Sylveon ravenously attack his dick with her mouth,eagerly licking at his ballsack with her long salmon coloured tongue.She imagined the tongue caressing every inch of her body,leaving her body shuddering and her pussy damp even at the mere thought of it.The thought of her tongue sliding between the delicate folds of her cunt left her whimpering slightly,which she quickly stopped.Her ribbons stroked relentlessly at his balls,caressing them.

The perfect combination,giving and receiving pleasure.

Hazel thought to herself “If this becomes my everyday,I would be the happiest pokemon alive” Before,She had doubted her new lifestyle but now she felt an odd acceptance and even  
She briefly considered rubbing one out there and then,but she would already be in enough shit invading privacy,never mind pleasuring herself while doing it.Her first day at a new home,a strange one sure but still a new home and she was already being nosy and interruptive.

Briefly moving the Lopunny off her seat on his face,the man squinted and a panicked look appeared on his face.Not embarrassed or shocked,just panicked.As she was sure she had recognised him before,he likely was at least minorly famous and didn't want his reputation tarnished by being caught in such a place.If he been caught at home with his own Pokemon,it might not have been such a big deal.If photos were involved,maybe a large sum of money would change hands and it would never be talked about again or maybe could ruin his entire career.What parent would want their kid to watching something with a known “Philanderer''.She had caught him,but she wanted nothing more than to just watch.Covering his genitals with a small towel that barely covered enough,the man slowly inched towards the door.

He tried to say something but ended up just stuttering,his body shaking.The confident lover that she had watched a minute ago was now a quivering mess.Hazel was sure he was well known now,who else would care so much that they had been seen.Sure most people would be embarrassed,but that terrified of being caught by a random stranger was strange,even to Hazel,who had seen enough weird stuff to keep her mind occupied for a lifetime and then some.

As he nervously turned the corner of the doorway,clearly hoping the Houndoom had somehow disappeared,he called out to her, a simple “hello” that was slow and panicky.  
Rather than giving a snarky answer like she would normally,she decided to be nice and hopefully appear non-threatening to help him calm down.Nobody wants a half naked man yelling and screaming.Especially a well known half naked screaming man.

After at least 30 seconds of slow breathing,the man seemed composed enough to talk to at least,though certainly not entirely calm.”I'm sorry you caught me,please say you didn't record me.”He practically begged

Rather than dodging around what she wanted like he seemed to be doing she flat out stated in a slightly annoyed manner”Do you really think i'm that innocent,I'm a Pokemon in a Pokemon whorehouse?Just go back to your business and I’ll carry on watching,either out here or there,wherever your most comfortable.” Her sudden burst of repressed anger shocked even her.  
Her being decisive in the conversation seemed to reassure him but he still seemed somewhat unconvinced of the watching idea

“You won’t even notice me”Hazel added trying to sway his view.She didn't see why not? Privacy was impossible on the streets where she had some from.A dark alley with a few other strangers was the closest she would even get,And even that was a rare occurrence.She had already seen him and the Pokemon naked,what harm would more watching do?  
The man went back to the room,appearing content to let her watch yet his eyes darted back to her when he didn't think she would notice.Hazel did noticed and found it slightly unnerving.Even through his embarrassment,he was clearly excited to back to having sex.

This time,The Man was thrusting his dick deep into the lopunny’s pastel pink asshole,making it ripple with every thrust.The hole swallowed his dick,clamping tightly with its tight walls.The man’s face was contorted,trying his hardest not to cum.On the edge of the bed,facing the man, the Sylveon was pleasuring herself with her ribbons,whimpering sweetly and meeting his gaze.Hazel loved the Pokemon using her abilities for pleasure.It seemed so right and natural.Also she was slightly envious,she didn't have anything unusual to pleasure herself with.Licking herself down there was fine and obviously pleasurable but the way the sylveon could penetrate herself deeper than any man could even dream of turned her on.  
As he was furiously pounding at the Lopunny's ass,the man began to shudder.He seemed to be desperately trying to fight it,but he couldn't fight nature.He painted the Lopunny’s back white,in thick bursts.His panting was quick and ecstatic as the sylveon moved in to clean up the mess with her mouth.for each lick she got a reward of a thick white spurt directly down her throat.She relished the treat as if it was the elixir of the gods

After around half an hour had passed,the Pokemon and the man,who she still wished she had learned the name of,exchanged goodbyes and left.The goodbyes seemed so personal so obviously he was a regular visitor.  
Satisfied by her exploration,Hazel headed back to her room,mentally preparing for her show the next day.She was enthusiastic to do it,more now than ever but still couldn't shake her feelings of anxiety.

**UNLIKELY TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEAR FUTURE**


End file.
